


DuckFeels

by DarthBecky726



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBecky726/pseuds/DarthBecky726
Summary: An ode to DuckFeels.





	DuckFeels

Life is like a hurricane,  
Here on the internet.  
Racecars, lasers, aeroplanes.  
Who knows what’s next?  
Might solve a mystery.  
Or rewrite history.  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
Everyday we’re inside writing  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
This is us contributing to  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
St-st-stories built on glimpses.  
They say one thing, we do this instead.  
It’s what we do, we write about them  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
Everyday we’re inside writing  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
This is us contributing to  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!  
Not pony!feels or couple!feels, no  
DuckFeels! Woo-oo!


End file.
